Assassination Classroom: New Game Plus
by Dawn Ryder113
Summary: An Assassin doesn't need to win. We just have to kill our mark. That's a truth I've Know since all the way back in Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka all those years ago... Well... I guess it's time to learn how... My name is Nagisa Shiota and it's time to start a New Game Rated M for safety, Story contains some language, and violence. Possible future lemons.


**Prologue: One Last Job**

 **A/N** Hello Everyone! I'm My name is Ghost Writer (I know it says The Ghost Write but a bunch of useless noobs who don't even write took Ghost Writer yes, I'm salty) this is my first fanfic so please don't get mad at any of the stupid mistakes I'm probably going to eventually make! Other than that, please enjoy my insanity and the chaos of my brain! See ya'll in the comments!

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing… Please don't sue me I has no monies! T^T

 **Prologue: One Last Job**

This job was a mistake. I knew it from the start. Yet I took it anyway. Blinded by the rage in my heart I felt at the circumstances behind the hit, I let it draw me in. I was emotionally attached before the job had even begun. That was my first mistake…

My mark's name was Aki Hachiro. A real piece of work that one. He worked for a Law Firm in Tokyo and was a generally well respected man from what I could tell. Nothing else was any sort remarkable about the man. So why the hit? Simple. His hobby. The sick son of a bitch delighted in nothing more than tricking small families into financial ruin and bankruptcy through third party mediators. And when true disparity and hopeless suffocated almost all the life out of them, he'd make his move. Spouting lies about being able to fix their situation… all for the low, low price of their (oft) primary school daughter's virginity. He'd rape them for days at a time, often in front of their families until he grew bored of them. At which point he'd slaughter the entire family. After all, who'd remember a bankrupt family who'd long since fallen off the map? So, he had to die. I didn't even care about the bounty. Let them keep it I wasn't exactly hurting for cash. After playing The Game for 16 years it did nothing if not pay well.

My second mistake was borne out of over confidence in my own abilities as an assassin. Because who would ever be able to spot Nagisa Shiota the Wraith Walker? A rando renta cop? Not likely… but then again, no plan ever. EVER goes off without a hitch. I should have seen the signs from a mile away. It never should have been so easy sneaking into private offices. Not with the inordinate number of renta cops and silent alarm systems (something else that should have tipped me off) the place had. But it was and I made it to my target in a cool six minutes.

And my final mistake? Forgetting I wasn't immortal. There I stood in front of my mark like I was fucking made of steel. Monologuing to the sick son of a bitch like I was some god damn comic book hero bringing justice to the people. I'd never even realized the trap had been sprung and the gate had slammed shut… well not until the first eighteen dozen bullets ripped us both the shreds.

So, there I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Mentally beating myself up as the last of my life leaked out of my veins. At least they had the courtesy on taking my mark out with me.

"Heh… sorry Kaede… looks like I'm going to be late for our date…" I whispered softly thinking of all my old friends I'd finally reconnected with and all the ones I'd never reconnected with. Like Kaede…

And then… I died…

And then I woke up in my junior high school's principal's office of all places. Asano Gakuho had been and still was an intimidating man… Why I was in his office though was a mystery...

The room was exactly like I last saw it. Everything from the uncomfortable stool I'd been forced to sit in when I was told I was being sent to E class to expensive looking chair like thrown turned away from the stool as if you weren't worth the owner's time… Asano was good at that. It was all the same. And seeing as there was nothing better to do I sat in the stool.

I guess that was the signal or something because no sooner had a sat down, did the lights go out. All but the one directly over the principal's chair extinguished in an instant. It was all rather dramatic.

Ever so slowly the chair turned around to reveal… what looked to be a twelve-year-old girl… she had long black hair and was dressed in a school uniform.

"Ah Mr. Shiota nice to finally meet such a well-known assassin. Rarely do I come face to face with someone with a long of a kill list as yours." She said her voice oozing boredom. "Nice job with Kira Otonashi by the way. I'd been after his head for years. I thoroughly enjoyed throwing him to Cerberus."

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage." I replied a little unsettled by the fact that this school girl knew of one of my kills. I'd prided myself on my discretion. "You clearly know who I am, yet I cannot say that I can return the favor."

"Oh, you know me quite well Mr. Shiota. You have known me since the start of your third year at Kunugigaoka. And you have known me even more thoroughly since you officially became an assassin." She replied cryptically grabbing a sheet of paper off the desk and folding into a paper airplane. Tossing it about to amuse herself.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you getting at."

Putting down her plane with a sigh. The girl turned her full attention to me. Whether that was a good thing or not I was begging to debate.

"Alright fine let's cut straight to the chase then." She muttered with a put-upon sigh. "I Mr. Shiota am death. Yes, I know I look like a school girl, and yes, I'm probably not what you were expecting but I am THE Death all the same and I really couldn't care less if you believe me or not." She said pointing to herself and then to a scythe leaning in a corner… how I missed that I'd never know. "Anyway, normally we'd never meet and I'd just send you off to be judged. Unfortunately, I've run into a spot of trouble that you're going to help me with." She informed me looking through a stack of folders before pulling out one in particular.

"I don't see why I'd do that. What would be in it for me to help you with something you'd obviously need my help on?" I asked not really believing this little girl was death. But I decided to play along for the time being. Who knows something interesting might happen.

"I'm getting to that. First, a little history. Your world Mr. Shiota is not a singular entity. Rather it's one of many that I'm charged with monitoring. Your scientists have a theory known as "The Many Worlds Theory". It basically means that there are many realities similar to your own but all slightly different.

"Now for the most part I don't have to do much other then send souls off to judgement (Something I automated years ago,) and occasionally personally take care of some idiot who's trying to cause a cascade resonance which would not only destroy his own world but most if not all the surrounding worlds. This honestly happens too often for my tastes. But besides those occasional hick ups these worlds operate autonomously and independent of each other.

"My problem comes in the fact that fate the bitch that she is, is a lazy useless waste of space. She's supposed to set events into motion that keeps the worlds spinning. Unfortunately, since she truly is lazy rather than setting events into motion herself like she's supposed to. She created the "Fate Borne". Humans temporarily infused with her power who choices and decisions effect their world and what happens in it. They're literally the Lynch pin of their respective world. In any other instance the death of that Lynch pin wouldn't deter me much and I'd just reassign the role to some other mortal with the same aptitude, that or just scrap the world if no other existed. A rare occurrence but it's happened before.

"My problem is that on another world their Nagisa is a lynch pin. But because Fate is such an incompetent bitch she also slated that Nagisa for a fated death (which is basically a fast pass to judgement no interventions from me) BEFORE the events that they were slated to decide. Unfortunately for that world there is literally no one else fitting for the roll. At this point I'd just scrap the world but doing so would put me below my Quota and if that happens I'm out of the job. So, since I can't scrap the world, and since I can't replace their Nagisa with anyone else from their world I've decided to replace them. With you."

Well I can't honestly say that I expected that.

"Your soul will be taking the place of their Nagisa's in their body. So, it'll be up to you to decide the fate of the world. And while I know that is a daunting task. I've decided to give you some help. According to your file you often saw your life in your youth as that of an RPG. For you I'll be making that a reality. The phone on the desk in front of you will be your quest book. I'll add in pivotal quests that you need to accomplish or fail in order to push the world forward. It will also take note of any quests you assign yourself, equipment you gain, your level of skill, and any abilities you learn or create. Anything else about it you'll have to figure out yourself. I did not design the system or mechanics your new life will be based on. I merely adapted them. But should you require my assistance simply dial eight zero eight and I will answer, do not abuse my help though." She warned. The weight of her stare threatening to push me through the floor beneath my seat. After a few more seconds, she finally relented leaving me gasping for air in the absence of her judgement.

There was no deigning it now. This child. This creature. Whether truly Death or not was not human.

"So, my assassin. Will you accept this final assignment?"

I wanted to tell her no. Get up and shout, "screw you send me to my judgement". I wanted to say anything else. The fate of a world on my shoulders? I was an assassin. A killer. A murderer. Did I have the morality to choose what was right for the world? Maybe once upon a time. So, why didn't I?

"Yes. I accept."

"Good… Let's get started."


End file.
